


Smile From A Veil

by IMNOTNOONE



Series: Brooklyn Nine-Nine ABO oneshots [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha Ray Holt, Alpha Rosa Diaz, Alpha Terry Jeffords, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Amy Santiago, Beta Charles Boyle, Brooklyn Nine-Nine family, Clingy Friends, I promise, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jake and Gina are friends, Male-Female Friendship, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Gina Linetti, Omega Jake Peralta, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, The tags are scarier than the fic, This fic is longer than i intended, bad language, i tried okay, kinda boring?, lowkey forgot charles oof, sorry - Freeform, sorry to disappoint you, these tags prolly invited all the kinky peeps, this is kinda soft, trigger warning tho please read these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMNOTNOONE/pseuds/IMNOTNOONE
Summary: Jake and Gina have an understanding,Jake hates cuddles,Jake and Captain Holt have an important conversation.(Events in tags are only mentioned but please be kind to yourself and avoid reading this fic if these topics make you uncomfortable)





	Smile From A Veil

**Author's Note:**

> There are a horrifically low number of ABO brooklyn 99 fics so here this is a guess!
> 
> Also formatting might be weird as I used my phone and pc to type this up.
> 
> Please comment what you thought of the fic and any suggestions.

For Jake, Gina was always a constant in his life. She understood him in a way that no one else could. Sure, Charles was his best friend and Amy his girlfriend, but there was always a connection that only two Omegas could experience. A deep understanding of how each other saw the world. When Charles got too clingy, or Amy become far too exasperating, Gina was always there for Jake to confide in. She didn’t always give the best advice, in fact once she had suggested that he lock Charles outside on the roof of the precinct after a particularly stressful day of unsolicited back hugs, but she had never failed to make him smile when he was having a rough time, and that meant more than anything.

He knew for some people it was difficult to act normal around Omegas, especially someone like Charles who was naturally affectionate anyway. Omegas made people want to coddle and protect them, it was to do with pheromones some said, but Jake personally thought the other dynamics just liked to feel needed. But what did he know? The American Education system wasn’t exactly fantastic at teaching the student body about the dynamics. He just wished The Nine-Nine would calm down with the scent marking, especially in front of strangers. He was meant to enjoy it, and to some extent he did- just not all the time. Gina was the only one who got it. They had been friends since elementary school, ever since she had made a joke at his expense and instead of making a mean comment and leaving he had laughed. He wasn’t offended by her personality, in fact he found her _funny_ , something no one else seemed to think about her. He also had his moments of humour, so it didn’t take much for them to be snickering at the back of the classroom, much to the displeasure of the current teacher, whoever that might be.

Gina and Jake had been through everything together. Jake had given Gina the courage to report the other girls for their blatant bullying, despite her denial that she ever cared about what they were saying, ‘I’m Gina Linetti, it’s just a matter of principle.’ Jake had also been there when Gina had presented as an Omega early at 14, and told her that he didn’t care what dynamic she was and that they would still be friends even if he ended up being an Alpha, which Jake liked to believe was likely at the time. Two years later Gina was able to return the favour when Jake also presented as an Omega. Gina spent an entire summer comforting Jake and telling him that if his father was such a piece of shit that he couldn’t love an Omega son, then he didn’t deserve to be in the family anyway, so it was a good thing he left to begin with. Jake didn’t fully agree with Gina there, but he let her think he didn’t blame himself for his father’s departure.

In the same way Jake was the reason Gina ended up working at The Nine-Nine, she was the reason Jake decided to become a detective in the first place. During a drunk sleepover watching the news with Gina, another story of how an “Alleged” rapist would walk free, Jake had chucked a bottle at the TV in frustration. Gina had told him to stop complaining and actually become a police officer like he’d always wanted to do when he was a teenager. When he’d protested with a weak excuse of ‘They’d never hire an O like me.’ she’d told him firmly that he’d never know if he didn’t try. 

She was right as usual. Jake had tried, succeeded and he had a new family whom he loved and felt comfortable with, well not when they hugged him without warning but not all families were perfect. Unwanted cuddles from his friends was better than what most Omegas got, better than what he himself used to have. It would be ungrateful for him to complain about something so harmless, especially when it was from his best friend and _girlfriend_ for fucks sake! He didn’t have any right to complain and he was happy where he was. Jake Peralta was happy, and he didn’t want to risk it getting ruined by being a whiny Omega that couldn’t deal with a little scent marking from his friends. 

At least Gina always asked.

————

“You alright Peralta?” Rosa asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Rosa was a female Alpha. Her dynamic was an even smaller percentage of the population than Male Omegas. It felt wrong to say she was the stereotype but it was true. Strong, scary and sensitive about her status of an Alpha. Many Male Alphas would demean Female ones and dismiss them as ‘weak’. It was shitty and entirely unfair, but Rosa would always make a point of saying. ‘I don’t know why you have any sympathy for me, it’s much shittier to be an Omega, stop looking at me like I’ve got it worse than you.’ Which to be fair, Jake couldn’t disagree with. It wasn’t the most fun being an Omega. Most of his formative years had been spent being told what to do to avoid being another statistic.

“Oh yeah.” Jake said, prompted by Rosa’s raised eyebrows at his lack of response. “Just rehearsing my speech as the first Omega President.” He grinned. Maybe he was stressed, he hoped the others wouldn’t catch on, he’d spaced out twice now. The amount of sympathy hugs that would evoke would be unbearable.

“As if the first Omega president is going to be _you_ ! You can’t even organise your desk, how are you supposed to keep a country in order?” Amy helpfully interjected. 

“Glad to know my girlfriend supports me, I thought Betas were supposed to be nurturing.”

“How dare you of all people impose dynamic stereotypes.” Amy said, indignantly.

“Hey! I’m-“

“Jake I would like to see you in my office.” Shit, the new Captain. He hated when people snuck up on him like that, which was stupid considering his profession, but in all fairness, he wasn’t hunting down a criminal right now. It wasn’t as if Jake particularly disliked Captain Holt, it was just that he was new, and intimidating. He didn’t know where he stood with his superior, and it made him nervous, not that anyone around him would know that. Jake liked to think it didn’t have anything to do with Holt being an Alpha, but deep down he knew that was one of the reasons for his wariness. It had taken him a while to get used to Terry and Rosa being in his personal space, and he’d only known The Captain for a few weeks.

“Yeah sure!” Jake said brightly as he plastered an obnoxious grin onto his face and rose from his chair. Amy looked at him with jealousy. She had a weird obsession with Holt, he understood why though, she had always wanted to make Captain herself. No matter how much he loved their last one, even he could admit McGintley wasn’t the best mentor for her. Jake winked at Amy and sauntered over to Holt’s office. Fuck, did he hate that office. The bad memories were too many to count. 

“What do you wanna talk about Captain?” Jake said, slouching on the chair Holt had gestured for him to take. He hoped it wasn’t about the last case. He’d made a stupid mistake and the perp got away. The same guy robbed another store just yesterday. “If it’s about that Smith guy, I promi-“ 

“This isn’t about your performance as a detective, you have the best arrest record of The Nine-Nine. Your paperwork is lacking,” Holt cut in. “But I have no concerns about your field work.” That was nice to know. A shitty Captain would tell him to stop taking in cases too difficult for his dynamic to handle, maybe Holt wasn’t like the rest of them?

“I can do better at the paper work," Jake replied "just yesterday I bought some damn nice gel pens an-“ 

“If you could take this seriously and listen, then I could explain to you that this conversation is out of concern for your well being.” Holt said as he stared at Jake.

What? What did that even mean? He was fine! Why was the Captain so difficult to read? He looked to be any where between ‘thrilled’ to ‘two seconds away from a breakdown’ and literally no one bar Amy could tell, and Jake had his reservations about the validity of Amy’s claims about being that accurate with her analysis of the Captain’s mood.

“What do you mean? I’m not sick.” Jake joked. Maybe if he played dumb he could leave without further discussion and be out the damn office.

“I have noticed that you seem quite stressed since I’ve been appointed as your new captain. I’m not aware if you were like this before my arrival or if I am the cause. It is not my place to assume these things but if I have done anyth-“ 

Fuck fuck fuck. He’d noticed. Jake really _was_ stressed. He’d let that criminal go after that stupid fucking mistake and now they all knew he was an anxious mess. Shit. Holt knew Jake acted weird around him! He was losing his mind. But how could Holt know he was being like this if his _girlfriend_ couldn’t tell? Unless-

“If it’s my suppressants I-I’m really, really sorry, it’s unprofessional of me to be broadcasting my ph-pheromones like that, let a-alone distracting.”

“Peralta th-"

“I swear I didn’t know they were faulty," Jake was panicking now, if his suppressants weren’t working, then maybe he was back on cycle! If he started his fucking *heat* in the precinct he could kiss his career goodbye, no one would ever- 

“PERALTA!” 

Jake sat bolt upright in his chair, all thoughts ceased at the introduction of a threat. Alarm bells rang in his ears, his throat tightened, trying to stall the sound attempting to escape from it. Fuck it was happening again. Shit, he almost _whined_! This was mortifying. Why couldn’t he control himself? He hadn’t whined since- since _then_ and he wasn’t going to start again because someone raised their voice at him. He’d been beaten, groped and threatened by hundreds of criminals in his time as a detective and not once had even thought of whining, and here he was, a slave to his instincts just because Holt was shouting a bit. Fuck he needed to get out, it was going to happen again. 

“I'm sorry.” Holt said softly, pausing Jake’s inner monologue. “It was inappropriate for me to raise my voice like that. It has caused you distress and I would like to apologise for my unprofessional-ism.” 

“It’s okay.” Jake replied. Attempting to slow his breathing. If he pretended none of that just happened, he could block out the memories.

“It isn’t okay, and I am sorry. Your suppressants are not faulty. I have just seen you jittery and-“ Holt, for the first time since Jake had seen him, seemed uncomfortable. “It is not my place to comment on how your personal relationships are conducted, but I have seen that you are reluctant to engage in.” Holt paused. The Captain looked to be struggling to get his words out. Jake supposed as a gay Alpha, he wouldn’t be that exposed to Omegas on such a personal level. He must know about the issues they face, being a police officer, but it’s hard to imagine Holt having an in depth discussion about heats and suppressants.

Holt continued. “I am sorry if this is overstepping your boundaries but- you have been reluctant to engage in scent marking with your peers.” Jake looked up at Holt wide eyed. Shit, if he’d noticed surely the others had. What sort of Omega didn’t like to be scent marked? Everyone knew Omegas sought affection, so he was weird for not wanting it. He should always be up for hugs, but he wasn’t. If Holt noticed, Then the others knew and what if they were mad at him for it? What if Charles stopped talking to him or Amy didn’t wa-

“I’m sorry, that over stepped the line.” Holt backtracked, having likely noticed Jake's adverse reaction to the observation. “I just want my Officers to be as comfortable as they can be in my precinct. If it is my presence that prevents you from being with your colleagues in that fashion, please know that I am not against any interaction in that manner, it is actually quite preferable in terms o-“ 

“No.” Jake interrupted. Shit, he’d just cut The Captain off! Why couldn’t he speak his mind without being disrespectful? “Um, what I mean is, it’s not anything you’ve done. Y-you’re a good Captain. I’m sorry that my issues are affecting the workplace.” 

“Jake.” Damn, he’s using his first name. “I’ve noticed your hesitance to participate in meetings with me in this office. I know I have said this before but, if I have made you uncomfortable-“ 

“No, you haven’t.” Should he tell him? It would get Holt off his back about the whole scent marking thing. It wasn’t as if the rest of the Nine-Nine didn’t know. The Captain would probably find out sooner or later anyway. 

“It’s not anything you’ve done.” Jake continued. “I-it’s just…”

“Go on, I’m listening.” Holt prompted. He was really going to do this wasn’t he? Holt might not treat him the same way after this, but it was worth a try. Jake needed to know where he stood with the Captain. 

“The last Captain- not Captain McGintley, the guy before that, h-he wasn’t- he wasn’t good to me.” The atmosphere in the office was stifling. Jake let out a deep breath. Holt could probably tell where this was going. It wasn’t uncommon for harassment to occur, especially in Omega minority professions such as law enforcement.

“He didn’t like that I was an O-Omega, you know?” Holt’s face seemed to harden, if that were possible, his prediction correct. “He would always give me the hardest cases, and would make comments about my dynamic when I failed at them.” Holt gave Jake an encouraging look. It wasn’t the most appropriate time but Jake felt victorious in the fact that he could suddenly read Holts expressions just as Amy claimed she could.

“W-when I began to actually solve the cases, he got mad.” Jake shifted in his seat, making eye contact with the square of carpet that was a slightly different shade of blue. ”He’d tell me to have meetings with him, i-in here, about my “progress” or whatever.” Needing to do something with his hands, Jake made air quotes. He smiled, his go to reaction to an uncomfortable situation. “It started with low level stuff, like hand on the shoulder type thing, s-suggestive comments.” Jake swallowed, refusing to look at Holt. “B-But it escalated.” Jake tried not to think about what had happened over that very same desk in front of him. “I didn’t tell anyone because I thought they wouldn’t believe me or something- I don’t know. Amy wasn’t here yet and me and Boyle weren’t as close. I didn’t really have anyone. And I didn’t want to complain about something so stupid. It’s not like he- …he didn’t.” 

“You don’t have to continue if you do not wish to Jake, I understand.” Holt interjected. Jake didn’t want to stop though. If he stopped now he would never start again, he’d needed to get this out and tell The Captain.

“No, I-I want to tell you, everyone else knows- you as my Captain should know as well it-… never-mind.” Jake sighed. “I didn’t say anything to anyone, but then he moved on to- someone else.” It wasn’t exactly difficult to figure out who Jake was talking about, seeing as there was only one other Omega in The Nine-Nine, but he wasn’t about to say her name without permission. It wasn’t his place to say. “He didn’t get far with it, as soon as he started th-the touching and stuff, I told Terry. We weren’t that close because I was relatively new, but I didn’t want the Captain to hurt her, so I sucked it up and told him. I asked Terry not to report it or anything, just look out for us you know? I didn’t want to get fired over it.” 

The Captain cleared his throat, he seemed angered by what Jake was saying, which was comforting. Holt was on his side and wasn’t going to be like _that guy_. It all too common for victims of harassment to be fired for speaking up. Jake had worked so hard to get where he was, and Gina was finally happy. He didn’t want to risk it but handing in an official report.

“I don’t know what the Sergeant said to him, but the captain retired soon after I mentioned it to Terry. I was so relieved when Captain McGintley wasn’t like that, that I didn’t care when he was terrible at his job. When they said a new Captain would be here I was sc- apprehensive. I thought you might be the same as h- It was... wrong of me to assume that of you. I’m sorry.” When Jake finished talking, he realised he’d been rambling for far longer than he’d intended. A stagnant silence filled the office, maybe he shouldn’t have told Holt. This was a mess.

“You have no reason to feel guilty for being cautious in my presence. I’m sorry the justice system has failed you, like it has failed so many before you. It is my aim as the Captain of this precinct to make the streets of Brooklyn a safer place, and eventually, make changes that this whole country can benefit from. It starts small, like making my officers feel safe in their workplace. If you have more incidents you wish to report I will listen and I will always believe you, as will I believe your colleges if they have similar incidents happen to them. You never have to fear disciplinary action against you when you report these things. As my subordinates, it is my job to make sure you are working to the best of your ability, and your safety is a factor in that. Thank you for telling me this. It can’t have been easy for you.” 

That had actually worked out. Holt hadn’t gotten mad at him and was accepting even. Jake smiled, this time not quite so faked. “Can I go now?” He asked The Captain, biting his lip.

“You may, please send Sargent Jeffords in after you.” Captain Holt says, his face suddenly unreadable again.

“How do you _do_ that?” Jake muttered as he leaves the office, nudging Terry to go in after him. Holt’s intention was probably to talk to Terry about the whole situation, but Jake couldn’t muster the energy to care. Things couldn’t have gone better, and he almost managed to escape a hug from Charles. Almost.

“Are you okay? You look pale? Is your relationship with Amy having trouble!?” There Charles went with his creepy fascination with Jake’s relationship with Amy. It was exhausting sometimes.

“You don’t have to hug me all the time, and I’ve said before, me and Amy are doing great!” 

“You know you love the hugs really.” Charles said, hugging him again. 

“I really need to talk to Gina.” Jake said, wincing at his best friends’ last comment, he just wished they would _listen_ sometimes.Thankfully, Charles eventually let go, returning to his own desk, allowing Jake to sit down next to the other Omega.

She was on her phone as usual, but Jake could tell she was was paying attention to the situation. She seemed concerned but before Gina could ask, Jake started talking. 

“I told him about the-the thing.” Gina looked up. “I didn’t mention your name though.” Jake whispered, scratching at his cuticles, a habit he often did when he was nervous. She didn’t say anything, and for that he was thankful, sometimes all he needed was someone to talk to, not someone to solve his problems, something she wasn't very good at anyway. Time to change the subject. “You know it’s unfair that none of the guys try and hug you, you’re an O as well, it’s discrimination .” 

“I am too perfect to be mixed in with the likes of you, you really think that Jake Peralta can ever compare to me: Gina Linetti!” She remarked, which came with a dramatic gesture with her arms. Jake laughed. She was trying to make him feel better, which admittedly, worked

“It’s not a big deal, I don’t actually care that much.” Gina gave him a look that seemed to say ‘That is a lie Nixon would be jealous of, but you do you.’ As long as she pretended to believe him it was fine, he could pretend it was fine as well. Because it was fine. Nothing was wrong. Things were looking up for Jake right now. He’d sorted everything with the Captain and he wasn’t going to ruin it but being sensitive about something so trivial. 

Everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for another one shot feel free to comment them. If I find them interesting I will give it a go and give you credit if I end up posting it.


End file.
